Marvel Universe (Hasbro)
Marvel Universe is the first Marvel Toyline created in the 3 3/4" scale, created by Hasbro, the well-regarded masters of the scale from G. I. Joe and Star Wars figures. The toyline began in 2009 and rapidly spun out into several branches, including Comic Two-Packs, Gigantic Battles featuring giant 12" figures, Masterworks figures featuring massive characters like Galactus, and spinning into several other toylines including the figures for the Marvel Cinematic Universe films Iron Man: The Armored Avenger, Thor: The Mighty Avenger and Captain America: The First Avenger. Hasbro announced at San Diego Comic-Con 2013 that the Marvel Universe toyline would end in 2013, replaced by a new line focused on Avengers in 2014 and shifting to X-Men in 2015. It was then clarified that this was just a rebranding exercise and essentially a continuation of the old line. While promoted to retailers as "Avengers Infinite" (with some characters carrying a "Marvel Platinum" billing), the actual packaging refers only to "Marvel Infinite Series". There is no explicit mention of an Avengers focus, but some subtle iconography (Mojnir, Captain America's star, Iron Man's head and Hulk's fist). Series 1 (Waves 1-5) Wave 1 * Iron Man * Spider-Man * Silver Surfer * Punisher * Black Panther * Wolverine (X-Force) * Human Torch (Flame) * Daredevil * Iron Man (Stealth Armor) * Bullseye * Bullseye (Dark-colored Variant) * Johnny Storm (Classic) * Johnny Storm (Negative Zone) Wave 2 * Captain America (Ultimate) * Hulk * Grey Hulk * Green Goblin * Ronin * Iron Fist Wave 3 * Spider-Man (Black-Suit) * The Thing * Punisher (Black) * Iron Man (Classic) * Ms. Marvel * Ms. Marvel (Classic) * Hand Ninja Wave 4 * Union Jack * Moon Knight * Red Hulk * Blade * Hobgoblin Wave 5 * Electro * Guardian * Spider-Man * Iron Man (Arctic Armor) * Sub-Mariner Series 2 (Waves 6-11) Wave 6 * Spider-Man (House of M) * Wolverine (X-Men Uniform) * Warpath (X-Force) * Warpath (Classic) * Jean Grey * Sunfire * Vision * Phasing Vision Wave 7 * Iron Man (Extremis Armor) * Captain America (First Appearence) * Luke Cage (Fan's Choice) * Luke Cage (Clothes-Color Swap Variant) * Bucky * Black Widow * Black Widow (Original) * Thor Wave 8 * A.I.M. Trooper * Archangel (Fan's Choice) * Archangel (Horseman of Death Variant) * Colossus * Havok (Fan's Choice) * Havok (Classic Costume Variant) * Juggernaut * Kitty Pryde with Lockeheed Wave 9 * Iron Patriot * The Wrecker * Spider-Man (Iron Spider-Man) * Skrull Warrior * Mary Jane Watson (Fan's Choice) * Winter Soldier * Dark Ms. Marvel Wave 10 * Captain Britain * Ghost Rider * Multiple Man * Mystique (Fan's Choice) * Wolverine (Team X) Wave 11 * Constrictor (Fan's Choice Runner-Up) * Hawkeye (Dark Avengers) * Iron Man 2020 * Thanos * Yellowjacket (With Ant Man) Series 2 (Wave 12-16) Wave 12 * Captain Marvel * Doc Sampson * World War Hulk * Iron Man (Heroic Age) * Spider-Man 2099 * Spider Woman Wave 13 * Cable * 1st Appearance Wolverine * Apocalypse * Cyclops (Jim Lee) * Gladiator Series 14 * Doctor Strange * Falcon * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Doctor Doom * Skaar Wave 15 * Ultron * Darkhawk * Sub-Mariner * X-23 * Commander Steve Rogers Wave 16 * Tony Stark Iron Man * Iceman * Absorbing Man * Astonishing Wolverine * Magneto Series 4- (Wave 17- 21) Wave 17 * Shadowland Daredevil * Patriot * Storm * Iron Fist (Heroic Age) * Ages of Thunder Thor * Psylocke Wave 18 * Ultimate Spider-Man * Miles Morales * Kraven the Hunter * Hulk * Beast (Astonishing X-Men) * Beta Ray Bill Wave 19 * She-Hulk * Punisher * Future Foundation Spider-Man * Bombastic Bag-Man * Kang the Conqueror * Scarlet Witch Wave 20 * Hercules * Nighthawk * Nova * Puck * Angel Wave 21 * Professor X * Jubilee * Blastaar Series 5 (Wave 22- 24) Wave 22 * Rhino * Captain America * Mysterio * Elektra Wave 23 * Marvel Knights: Cloak ** Swap Figure: Dagger * Iron Man (Modern Rhodey) * Abominations: Abomination ** Swap Figure: A-Bomb * Hulk ** Swap Figure: Grey Hulk * Baron Zemo Wave 24 * Colossus * Warpath * Omega Red * Alpha Flight: Aurora ** Swap Figure: Northstar * Nightcrawler * Black Knight Comic Packs Secret Wars * Issue 01- Captain America and Klaw * Issue 02- Human Torch and Wolverine * Issue 03- Spider-Man and Thunderball * Issue 04- Cyclops and Hulk * Issue 05- Storm and Nightcrawler * Issue 06- Mr. Fantastic and Ultron * Issue 07- Iron Man (Classic) and Spider Woman * Issue 08- Symbiote Spider-Man and Magneto * Issue 09- Hawkeye and Piledriver * Issue 10- Dr. Doom with Wasp and Absorbing Man * Issue 11- Thor and Enchantress * Issue 12- Bulldozer and the Thing Greatest Battles * Dark Wolverine and Dark Spider-Man * Sentry and Spider-Man * Dark Phoenix and Cyclops * Wolverine vs. Captain America * Thor vs. Iron Man (Extremis) * Wolverine vs. Silver Samurai * Deadpool vs. Taskmaster * Wolverine vs. Sabretooth * First Class Marvel Girl and First Class Cyclops * Spider-Man and Captain Britain * Power Man and Iron Fist * Quicksilver and Wonder Man * Daredevil vs. Bullseye * Adam Warlock vs. Thanos * Mr. Sinister vs. Gambit * She-Hulk vs. Wolverine * Magneto vs. Captain America * FF Spider-Man and FF Doctor Doom * Spider-Man vs. Rhino * Mandarin vs. Iron Man * Colossus vs. Juggernaut * Wolverine vs. Hulk * Falcon and Captain America * Doctor Strange and Silver Surfer Giant Battles (Wal Mart Exclusive) * Goliath and Iron Man * Goliath (Blue) and Iron Man * Skrull Giant Man and Captain America * Frost Giant w/ Loki * Giant Man w/ Clone Thor Super Hero Team Packs 2011 * Original Avengers ** Thor (Classic) ** Hulk (Classic) ** Iron Man- Gold Mark 0 ** Wasp and Ant-man mini figures * X-Force ** Wolverine ** Warpath ** Deadpool * Fantastic Four/Future Foundation ** Mr. Fantastic ** Invisible Woman ** Thing w/ HERBIE * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord ** Drax the Destroyer ** Rocket Raccoon w/ Groot 2012 * Heroic Age Heroes ** Bleeding Edge Armor Iron Man ** Heroic Age Thor ** Red Hulk 2013 * Inhumans ** [Blackbolt ** Medusa ** Karnak * Uncanny X-Men ** Wolverine ** Rogue ** Longshot with X-Babies Cyclops * West Coast Avengers ** Hawkeye ** Mockingbird ** War Machine 3-Packs (Toys 'R' Us Exclusive) * Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends ** Spider-Man ** Firestar ** Iceman * Army Builders ** SHIELD Troop ** HYDRA Troop ** White Hand Ninja * Repaints ** Yellow Costume Daredevil ** Stealth Ops Iron Man ** White Silver Surfer Versus Packs (Target Exclusive) * Spider-Man vs. Green Goblin * Iron Man vs. Black Panther * Iron Man vs. Punisher * Wolverine vs. Hand Ninja Gift Packs Giant Size X-Men Pack (2010) * Chrome Colossus * Classic Cyclops * Nightcrawler * Storm * Thunderbird * Wolverine Ultimate Gift Set (2011) * Iron Man * Spider-Man * Captain America * Thor * Wolverine X-Factor (2012) * Cyclops * Jean Grey * Iceman * Angel * Apocalypse * Mister Sinister Masterpiece Collection * 19in. Galactus with Silver Surfer ** SDCC 2010 Exclusive Cardback variant ** Marvel Ultimate Alliance variant * Sentinel ** Modern variant Exclusives Marvel Unlimited Digital Mail Outs * 2009: Nick Fury * 2010: X-Force Archangel * 2011: Old Man Logan * 2012: Unmasked Victor Von Doom San-Diego Comic-Con Sets * 2009: World War 2 Newsreel Captain America * 2009: The Invaders Box Set ** Human Torch ** Namor the Sub-Mariner ** Captain America ** Red Skull * 2010: World War 2 Ultimate Captain America * 2010: Ages of Thunder Thor * 2010: Movie Trilogy Spider-Man * 2012: Masters of Evil ** Baron Zemo ** Radioactive Man ** Tiger Shark * 2012: Maria Hill with exclusive extra-long SHIELD Helicarrier * 2013: Deadpool Corps ** Deadpool ** Lady Deadpool ** Championpool ** Kidpool w/ Dogpool and Squirrelpool * 2014: Infinity Gauntlet ** Starfox ** Death ** Thanos ** Nebula New York Comic-Con Sets * 2011: Compound Hulk * 2012: Old Man Logan w/ Baby Hulk Sublines * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * Wolverine and the X-Men * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Iron Man: The Armored Avenger * Spider-Man (2010 Toyline) * Thor: The Mighty Avenger (Toyline) * Captain America (Toyline) * Amazing Spider-Man (2012 Toyline) * Avengers (Toyline) * Iron Man 3 (Toyline) * Thor: The Dark World (Toyline) * Amazing Spider-Man 2 (Toyline) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Toyline) More Info * Base Bodies * Fury Files * HAMMER Files Category:Hasbro Category:Toylines Category:Marvel Universe Category:3 3/4" Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:6" Category:12" Category:Universe